Don't
by DarkAngelChemical
Summary: COE: The Doctor saves Ianto while he is dying just in time but will Jack be able to a desion
1. Chapter 1

**Don't**

**Chapter 1**

"_I love you" Ianto croaked, looking up at Jack through his watery eyes_

"_Don't" Jack choked. "I'm__ so sorry, I do love you but it hurts too much to tell you" Jack__ thought._

_Ianto's eyes began to close, "no, no, no, come on Ianto don't give up" Jack pleaded, shaking him slightly _

_His eyes opened "I was good yeah?" Ianto asked, his voice was now beginning to strain. _

_"Yeah, you were good" Jack replied, tears falling down his cheeks._

_"Don't forget me" Ianto sobbed_

_"Never could" Jack replied. He would never forget him, he was never a blip in time. He loved him._

_Ianto's eyes closed closed letting the darkness take over and take him to his death._

_"No, come on Ianto breathe please don't gve up" Jack sobbed._

_The next thing he knew he heard the TARDIS noise, he looked up seeing the Doctor standing in front of the police box wearing a gas mask._

_"Come on." He ran over to them and knelt beside Ianto's dead body and Jack who was holding him. "Carry him to the TARDIS. I can vring him back but he will be like you"_

_Jack looked up at him, hope was rising in him. "I will do anything to bring him back" He said picking up Ianto in his arms; bridal style. He followed the Doctor into the TARDIS._

_To be continued_

**_Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. Hoped you injoyed it_**


	2. chapter 2

**Don't **

**Chapter 2**

_Jack followed the Doctor into the TARRDIS carrying Ianto. "Put him down there." The Doctor indicated to the dirty couch._

_He did so, "what are you going to do?" He asked looking at the Doctor who was holding what seemed to be a small canister._

_He walked over to Jack who was kneeling beside Ianto. "This is part of the TARRIDS soul, this is what made you imortal."_

_"Are you going to use that to bring back Ianto?" Jack asked looking at the small canister_

_"Yes" the doctor said in a soft voice._

_He looked at Ianto then the Doctor, "do it" Jack said making his decsion._

_"Stand over there" said the Doctor indicating to the near the centre of the control room. Jack reluctently moved. He watched the Doctor open the canister, he then opened Ianto's mouth. Next thing happened was that a yellow floating light went from the canister into Ianto's mouth. In the next two seconds the skin was knowlong pale but bow reaterning to its normal colour. The Docor jestered Jack to come over, "he is alive, take him to your old room and he will wake up after some rest." The Docter said to Jack._

_"Thank you" Jack said softly before picking up Ianto and taking him to he bedroom. Once Jack entered the bedroom, he placed Ianto on the big king sized bed. He closed the door and then ent to lay beside Ianto to wait for him to wake up._

_

* * *

_

_A couple hour later Jack was still lying next to Ianto. Ianto's eyes began to slowly open, Jack heart nearly skipped a beat seeing his beautiful blue eyes. He pressed a kiss to his gorgeous lips, "Jack?" Ianto mumbled looking up at him._

_"How do you feel?" Jack asked in a hurried voice._

_"I'm fine, but how am I alive? I died." Ianto asked now in a stronger voice._

_"It was the Doctor saved you, he used soething thatmakes me imortal." Jack said placing a kiss on Ianto's kneck. He didn't know what it was but all Jack could think of doing was shagging him senless._

_"So I'm like you?" Ianto asked, all he wanted to do is for Jack to shag him into the matress. _

_"Yes" he lay on top of Ianto, they looked at each other for a moment before their lips met in a soft kiss. Soon they deepended the kiss and soon found them selves kissing pashionatly. Jack began to remove Ianto's tie. Ianto removed Jack's braces and began to unbotten his shirt. Jack then began taking off Ianto's waistcoat then his shirt. They pulled apart so Jack could take of his white t-shirt. _

_Ianto kooked his leg over Jack's and rolled them over so he was on top. Then he began to nip, lick and kiss Jack's neck, then he moved down to his smooth chest. Jack moaned when Ianto began to lick his nipple untill it was hard, he gentle tugged it with his teeth. He did the same treatment to the other nipple. After that he began to undo the belt on Jack's trousers, then the button and zip. _

_He was not wearing any underwear. Ianto pulled off the trousers and began to stroke Jacks hard cock. Jack began to moan loundly, he moaned even more when he felt Ianto lick the precome of the head. Ianto held his cock at the base to prevent Jack from cuming. He cried out when Ianto's lips closed around the head and began to suck. In the next two minuets was begging for Ianto to let him to cum. _

_Ianto removed his lips from Jack's cock and moved up his body putting three fingers infront of his lips. "Wet them for me" Ianto said. Jack opened his mouth and began to suck and lick his fingers. When they were coated in saliva Ianto removed his fingers and and moved back down his body. Without any warning he took all of Jack's cock in his mouth, he opended Jack's legs up so he can gain access to his anus._

_He slowy inserted his index finger inside Jack, he thrusted his finger in and out of him. Then added another, and then another. Every time he pushed his three fingers inside of him, he hit Jack's prostrate. He suckd his cock harder and faster, Jack was now moaning and writhing in pleasure. Ianto held all three fingers against his prostrate and hummed around his cock._

_"Oh god, I'm so close." Jack cried pushing down onto Ianto's fingers. He only sucked Jack's cock harder. "Ianto" Jack shouted shooting his cum into Ianto's mouth._

_Ianto swolload Jacks cum, and let his softening cock slip out of his mouth. He then crawled up Jacks body and gently kissed him on the lips. Jack cupped Ianto's cheek with his right hand and said "I'm sorry I never said I love you back. It just hurt too much." Jack explained._

_Ianto smiled and said softly "Jack, a part of me always knew that you loved me even if you never said it." _

_Jack looked at Ianto for a second and then said something that really surprised Ianto, "I love you Ianto, I always have and I always will." He then cupped his other cheek and gave him a soft loving kiss._

_They pulled apart and Jack rolled them over so he was on top of Ianto. He then beganto romove his belt, then his trousers, boxers and then his socks. He placed a kiss on Ianto's chest and said "I will be right back." He quickly ran to the en-suit bathroom and then in two minuets he came back with lube. "Turn over" Jack insructed._

_Ianto did so. Jack kneeled between is legs, he lubed up three fingers. He opened Ianto up, Jack slowly pushed a lubed finger in Ianto tight hole. This made Ianto gasp. Jack slowly began moving the finger in and out. Then he dded a second finger, once Ianto had adjusted he added a third. Moving them in and out, Ianto began to moan int the pillow. "Jack I'm ready, please." Ianto moaded lifting his head and looking over his shoulder at Jack._

_"Turn over." Jack instructed removing hiss fingers. Ianto turned over and opened his legs wider to show Jack what he wanted. Jack put lube onto his hand and lubd up his cock. He leant over Ianto and kissed his passionatly. While kissing Ianto wrapped his legs rond Jack's waist urging for him to do something. Jack took the hint and slowly pushed his cock inside Ianto. Both of them groaned at the sensaion._

_"Move" Ianto urged_

_"Impatient I see" Jack smirked. Ianto rolled his but then gasped when Jack rolled his hips. Hethen began to move in and out of Ianto. Jack gently took hold of Ianto's hips, picking up the pace, making them both moan and gasp._

_While Jack was thrusting he kissed Ianto passionatly,they pulled apart for Jack to gasp "I'm not going to last long."_

_"Good neither am I." Ianto replied with a smale laugh._

_Jack was now pounding into Ianto, both of them were moaning and gasping. Ianto began to pump is own cock in time with Jacks thrusts. "Jack, I'm going to cum."Ianto gasped._

_He kissed Ianto hard before saying " come for me Ianto"_

_Ianto did not need anymore urging, he came shouting out Jacks name and shooting sputs of cum on his stomach and parts of his chest. Seeing Ianto cum like that pushed Jack over the edge. He came for the second time that night._

_Once their breathing went down to normal, Ianto let his legs fall and Jack slipped out of Ianto and he layed next to him. He pulled the covers over them and suggled up together not carring aout their sticky bodies and falling into a deep sleep._

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like I said before this chapter was longer. I will be writting another one._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't **

**Chapter 3**

**Near the end of this chapter is the beginning of day 5, and the end of day 5 leads into chapter 4. I changed day 5 slightly but is pretty much the same. Enjoy. **

It was the morning after since Ianto was brought back. Jack began to slowly awake, he felt sticky and then he remembered yesterday events. Even though Ianto was now immortal, he knew his heart wouldbreak if he died again. Jack knew he had to live with this, but he was glad that he told Ianto he loved him and he spend eternity with Ianto. Half an hour later Jack was still watching him sleep, then gradually Ianto began to wake. "Morning" Ianto smiled, turning on his side to face Jack who was lying in the same position.

"Morning" Jack replied before kissing Ianto softly on his lips.

"We need to get up, find Gwen and save the world." Ianto said casually.

"Oh yeah forget about that." Jack joked.

Ianto sat up, only realising he didn't have any clean clothes, "I don't have anything to wear" he said to Jack who was now sitting up and began to kiss Ianto's neck.

"Well we grab a quick shower and further into the TARDIS there is a massive room full of all different types of clothes, styles and sizes." Jack said stopping the assault on Ianto's neck.

Jack wolfwhistled when Ianto walked from the bed over to the bathroom naked. Ianto just rolled his eyes and shut the bathroom door, turned on the shower and stepped in. Jack joined him five minuets later. They were in the shower for thirty minuets due to getting distracted with each other.

* * *

An hour later Jack and Ianto entered the main part of the TARDIS fully dressed and washed. Ianto was wearing demin jeans; which showed of his arse, a black button up shirt, then on his feet a pair of trainers. Jack was just wearing his normal clothing.

The Doctor looked up when he heard them enter and smiled, he walked over to Ianto and held out his hand and then said "I have not met you properly but it is my pleasure to meet you you alive. I am the Doctor."

Ianto took his hand and said "It is finally good to meet you. Jack has talked a bit about you, and hopefully you can help save the world. Again."

The Doctor smiled and said " I would love to."

Jack was too busy checking out Ianto that he didn't know what the Doctor and Ianto were talking about. He finally stopped looking at Ianto when the Doctor said "ok Jack, where do we need go?"

Jack just starred at the Doctor trying to guess what he meant, but Ianto realising this said to the Doctor "we need to go to Torchwood 1 warehouse and we do can do stuff there."

He nodded and walked over to the controls to get the TARDIS going. Ianto looked over his shoulder at Jack and caught him staring at his arse. "Jack can you please concentrate and stop staring at my butt." Ianto said turning round to face Jack.

"But you have such a nice ass." Jack said grinning, he walked towards Ianto, wrapped his arms around him and lowered his hands until they settled onto Ianto's arse and gave ita squeeze.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "we have work to do." he said, trying to release himself from Jack's embrace but he only pulled Ianto closer to him by wrapping his arms tightly around him

"Promise me something." Jack said now sounding serious.

"Depends on what I'm promising too." Ianto replied casually

"Ianto please promise me." Jack begged

"Ok Jack I promise" Ianto reluctantly decided

"If I ask you to do something no matter what it is you do it." Jack said looking deeply into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto nodded but not saying anything, "Ianto you promised." Jack said still in a serious voice

"OK I promise." Ianto said reluctantly.

"Thank you." Jack said before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Oi you two, we have arrived." The Doctor called over making them both jump.

"Come on." Jack said letting go of Ianto but took hold of his hand and led him out of the TARDIS, but only to be crushed by Gwen's hug.

Ianto let go of Jack's hand and hugged Gwen back. She let of Ianto, her cheeks were stained with tears, "I thought something happened, you didn't come back until now." Gwen sobbed.

"I'm okay, thanks to the Doctor." Ianto said pulling into another hug but less crushing more of a softer hug this time.

"What do you mean" Gwen looked at Ianto questionably.

"This is going to take a while" Ianto thought.

**Sorry for stopping the chapter like this, I hope you enjoyed it, there will be a fourth, and in that chapter it will be like day 5, but with the Doctor and some other changes but you have to wait.**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't**

**Chapter 4**

**Authors note **

**I have completely changed day five, I hope it is ok, the reason why I changed it because I hated day five. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

An hour later Rhys, Gwen and the Doctor were sitting on the old couch, Jack and Ianto found some old wooden chairs and they sat opposite them. Jack had just finished explaing about what happened at Thames House. "So let me get this straight, Ianto died and the Doctor brought him back just like Rose brought back you?" She asked Jack

"Yes." He replied simply.

"So what do we do now then?" Rhys asked to know one in particular.

"Well you and Gwen are going back to Cardiff, Gwen you are pregnant and it is not safe. I think Rhys agrees." Jack said.

Rhys nodded and Gwen said "if this is the last time we saw each other, I think we should each say one confession that know one knows. I think it is a good idea."

All of them nodded. "Okay who goes first?" Jack asked.

"Ianto, you can go first." Gwen said in a cheery voice.

He looked up from the floor at Gwen and said "since it was your idea you can go first."

"Okay." she began "Tosh and I kissed."

"When was that?" Rhys asked sounding shocked.

"Well, Tosh and I were really drunk and we got back to her place, we kissed realised it was a mistake. We drank more and fell asleep on the couch." Gwen explained.

"Me next then." Jack said. "Tosh and I had sex on Owens desk. It was a month after I hired her." Jack confessed.

"How did that happen?" Ianto asked, shocked of how Tosh would do something like that.

"Well, Owen pissed her off and he pissed me off. I found her attractive when I first hired her, so we decided to have sex on Owen's desk and forget it the next day." Jack shrugged.

"Did Owen find out?" Gwen asked wondering how Owen would react.

"Yes he did, he found it on the CCTV, he was so mad, and it taught him a lesson for being mean to Tosh." Jack answered simply.

"Me next" Rhys said, he continued saying "in college I kissed this guy."

Everyone stared at him so shocked at what he said. "How?" Gwen spluttered.

"There was a massive party and we were all really drunk." He explained blushing.

Everone looked at the Doctor waiting for him to say something, he held up his hands as if in surrender and said "I am not playing this game it is pathetic."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Ianto said in a glum voice and with that he stood up and before walking to the TARDIS he said "excuse me."

"I will talk to him." Jack said before getting up and following Ianto into the TARDIS.

* * *

Jack found Ianto lying on his back on their bed in their bedroom. Jack just stood at the door looking at Ianto who was just looking up at the ceiling. "So what's wrong?" Jack finally said not sure what was wrong with Ianto.

"I'm fine." Ianto mumbled, still looking up at the ceiling.

Jack rolled his eyes, he knew that he was not fine. So he walked over to the bed, he layed down on his side facing Ianto. "Ianto don't say your are fine when you are not. So tell me what's wrong." Jack said sternly.

Ianto sighed and turned on his side to face Jack and said "when you guys were telling your secrets it wasn't a life changing one and it didn't make people change their opinion about you, but if I told you guys my secret it would change how you and Rhys, Gwen think about me."

Jack cupped Ianto's cheek with his hand and said "whatever secret it is it won't change anything."

"Jack, you know I have another sister?" He asked.

Jack nodded not saying anything, wanting him to continue.

Ianto continued by saying "what if I told you that I had another sister and she is an assassin."

**Sorry for ending it there, I thought it was good way to end the story. Hoped you enjoyed it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Chapter 5**

**This chapter is about Ianto explaining about his sister, and a bit day five. Enjoy.**

Jack stared at Ianto at what he just said, "what?" Jack spluttered.

Ianto closed his eyes and opened them and said, "I said my sister is a assassin."

Jack sat up so he was facing awy from Ianto, "I know what you said but I want to know everything" Jack said looking at him.

"It is a very long story." Ianto sighed sitting up so he was next to Jack.

"Don't care I want to know." Jack said softly.

"Okay." He began, "two years after I was born my father was having an affair, when I was four he had a baby girl with the woman he was sleeping with. At the age of eighteen my father died well he was killed. I found out that I had a sixteen year old sister." Ianto explained looking down at his hands.

"How did your father die?" Jack asked simply, wanting more of the story.

"Shot by another assassin. He was killed because he betrayed for the people he worked with. When he started working for them he was told he was saving the world but soon he learnt he wasn't. So he left but the people he worked for thought he was a liability so they killed him." Ianto explained, trying not to show he wasn't upset.

Jack took a deep breath trying to take all the information in, he then said "you still haven't explained how your sister became an assassin."

"My sister began to train as an assassin to get her revenge on dad, she was the worlds greatest assassin by the time she was twenty." Ianto whispered finally looking at Jack.

Jack stood up, stuffing his hands inside he trousers pockets, walked over to the wall opposite the and then leaned against it. "Do you still talk to her?" He asked Ianto softly.

Ianto nodded, "she stays in London, we need her help she has sources that can help us defeat the 456."

Jack thought for a moment considoring Ianto's idea, "okay, I think we might need someone like her. Plus I don't think we can get into the goverment without force."

Ianto stood up and said "okay, I will go an see her now. Then if she agrees to help we will meet you back here then."

He was about to walk out the doorway but Jack stood in his path and said "I am going to come with you."

Ianto knew there was know point of arguing so he reluctantly nodded. So with that they walked out the bedroom and out of the TARDIS. Everyone looked up as they walked to where they were sitting. "Ianto and I are going to meet someone who can help defeat the 456 and the by the time I get I want you two gone and heading back to Cardiff. " Jack said looking at Gwen and Rhys.

All of Them nodded not wanting to ask questions. "Come on." He said to Ianto while walking out the building. Ianto followed and headed to the car.

Half an hour later they were parked out Ianto's sisters flat. "Whats her name?" Jack asked while they were both getting out of the car.

"Her name is Evangeline Jones." He replied simply before walking up to the flat door, pulling out a key and unlocking the door. He walked into the flat with Jack behind him.

They climbed at least three floors until Ianto stopped outside the door, he pulled out another key, inserted in into the lock and opened the door. They both entered the apartment, "Evangeline" Ianto called out.

Jack looked around the room, it looked like a normal flat, on the right there was a small kitchen, and on the left a couch which was facing a small TV, he also noticed that there wasn't any pictures. He though they might be some of family or if not friends or lovers. He watched Ianto walk into to the bedroom in search of his sister. Then heard a female voice from the apartment door saying"who the hell are you?"

He immediately turned around at the voice only to see a very good looking woman in Jacks opinion and pointing a gun at him. "Ianto,I found her." Jack called to Ianto with worry in is calling.

Ianto hearing his lover calling him, he excited the bedroom and stopped seeing his sister pointing a gun at Jacks head. "Eva, can please not point a gun at my partners head he is with me and I trust him." Ianto said to her, and with that she lowered her gun.

He walked towards them and stood next to Jack, then Ianto said, "Eva meet Jack, Jack meet Eva."

Jack smiled and said not really meaning it "nice to meet you."

Eva smiled and just nodded meaning "you too." Jack took a moment to take in Eva's appearance, she was 5'11, wearing dark demin skinny jeans, brown leather ankle boots, Lurex cornelli tunic and a brown leather jacket. She had light brown curly hair that sat on her shoulders, nice full pink lips, hazel eyes and pale skin. In Jacks mind she had the best female body ever was, the curves were in all the right places.

Eva looked at Ianto and asked "partner?"

He sighed knowing he that seeing her meant the quick catch up of love lives and other stuff, "he is my boyfriend and also my boss." Ianto said.

She stared at him for a monet in amazment and said "that is not like you to date a boss but I always thought that you would be with a guy."

Ianto rolled his eyes and said in a serious tone, "we need your help."

Eva nodded "I was kind of wondering why you are here." She said shutting the door and turning to face them.

This time Jack spoke "have you ever heard of the 456?"

She gave him a curious look before saying "one of my sources know everything about the 456, but I don't deal with that sort of stuff. I don't see why you need my help."

"We need you to get us inside a building." Jack replied.

"What building?" She asked curiously.

"A goverment building." Ianto answered before Jack could.

Eva looked at both of them in anger before saying clearly "no."

"Eva-." Ianto began.

"No." She cut in off, "I don't kill anymore, I changed two years ago and became a physicist, I am not going to kill for you."

"We are not here to ask you to kill someone we need you help as a scientist and you have sources which can give you codes to get inside the building." Ianto explained.

"Oh." Eva said unsure at what to say, "well at least you now know that I won't kill for you."

"We need to get back to Torchwood 1." Jack said to Ianto, "are you coming?" He asked Eva, unsure if she agreed to help or not.

Eva nodded. "Okay lets go." Ianto said, opening he door and heading downstairs to the car. Eva and Jack followed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chpter, sorry it took a while to upload it I have been busy. Please review. Thanks for reading. Also I don't have any idea how many more chapters they will be, but they will be at least three more and I think I might right a sequal. Plus am might right one chapter stories that are based on Jack and Ianto but nothing to do with COE. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't**

**Chapter 6**

Half an hour later Eva, Ianto and Jack entered the old Torchwood 1 base, when they entered the Doctor looked up and smiled at Jack and Ianto but when Eva appeared behind them he expression changed to questonal one. "Who is this then?" He asked Jack and Ianto while standing up an walking towards them.

"This is my sister Eva, she is here to help us defeat the 456." Ianto answered not really wanting to go into the whole family thing, he still found it hard to trust the Doctor.

"You have a sister?" The Doctor asked trying to work out why how she was going to help them.

"He has to two." Eva said stepping forward, saving Ianto from the questions.

The Doctor was about to ask another question but Jack stopped him by saying "she is here to help us as a scientist."

Ianto gave Jcck a thankful smile, he turned to face his sister and said "I will show you the computors and the equipment." Ianto led Eva over to the computors.

While they were talking the Doctor decided to interogate Jack, "well who is she, I know she is not a scientist?" He asked turning to face Jack.

"She is Ianto's sister and she is here to help us, there is nothing else," Jack lied, but he knew the Doctor knew he was lying.

"Jack, what is really going?" He asked in a low voice.

Jack sighed, Ianto was going to kill him he thought, "she is an assisin, and she has sources that can help us defeat the 456."

The Doctor nodded and began to walk away towards Eva and Ianto, "I better help them," he said stopping for a moment to talk to Jack and then continued to walk towards them.

Jack stood there for a moment slightly confused, he ran over to the Doctor and said a bit too loudly "is that it, I tell you that Ianto's sister is an assissn and you just nod and walk away?"

The Doctor was about to say something but Ianto shouted at Jack "you told her, this was going to between us three people," and with that he stormed into the TARDIS and slamming the door behind him. Jack sighed, he looked at Eva for support but who just glared at him for a moment before turning back to her task. He just rolled his eyes and went after Ianto.

* * *

Jack found Ianto in their bedroom, he saw Ianto pacing up and down bedroom in anger. Jack had never seen Ianto this angry, he didn't understand why he was so angry. Then Jack made a big mistake by breaking Ianto's pacing by standing in front of him. "What have I done wrong?" Jack asked softly

"What have I done wrong?" Ianto quoates loudly in a american accent, he then continued shouting, "you know what you have done wrong, when we were coming back I told you not tell Gwen, Rhys and the Doctor about my sister for her own safety, but you tell him. My sister doesn't trust anyone who I don't trust and I don't trust the people who she doesn't."

Jack stared at Ianto and managed to say in a shocked voice "you don't trust the Doctor, I trust him and you don't?"

"I don't want to talk about this now we can talk about this later." Ianto said before making his way towards the bedroom door, but he path was blocked by Jack.

"You are the one who started it you better finish it." Jack growled.

Ianto sighed knowing he wasn't going to get out of this, so he went to sit at the end of the bed. He took a depp breath and said "Eva and I have major trust issues, and it takes a while for me to trust someone, it took nearly six months for me to trust Gwen when she came along. Look, I barely know the Doctor, and telling him about my sister and my family it is a big risk issue, by telling him about Eva it could put her and other people in danger," and with that he got up, pushed past Jack out the bedroom and continued to storm out the TARDIS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't**

**Chapter 7**

**This chapter is Jack trying to get Ianto to forgive, plus they finaly destroy the 456. **

In the past hour or so Jack was trying to talk to Ianto but he was ignoring him, and in Jack's opinion Ianto was very good at that. The only time he talked to Jack, well he didn't really talk to him because he got Eva to tell Jack what he wanted to say to him. They finally Eva managed to get hold of her source so they could get to the control room, plus they also got more information about the 456 and why they wanted the children.

Half an hour later they were all sitting in a circle arguing about who should go to down the control room, because it would be a very dangerous job getting through the building due the amount of body guards.

"Jack you are staying." Jack said for the 5th time in ten minuets.

"I need Ianto with me,we are both able to do this whatever you say." Eva said sternly.

Jack was about to say something back but Ianto interjected "just leave it Jack, I can do this, why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you-" Jack said but was cut off.

"Then that is settled, Eva and I will go ahead take out the body guards, then call you when the coast is clear so you can come by the TARDIS." He said while he and Eva stood up and began to walk out Torchwood and head to the car without a look back.

* * *

Ianto and Eva decided to abandon the car due to the other abandoned cars. On the way there they fell into a comfortable silence, then Eva broke it by saying to Ianto "so what have you exactly told Jack about me?"

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked trying to sound as if he didn't know anything but it wasn't working.

"Far as I know you told me about me being an assissin and about dad, but have you told him that you are trained as an assissin like me, worked for your father and other people?" She asked, but she didn't need for Ianto to answer because she saw the look on his face. She laughed, "I take you didn't tell him that part then?"

"No, I didn't and I trust you not to tell him." Ianto said walking a bit faster wanting this conversating to finish.

"Fine." Eva said running to catch up with Ianto.

"Thank you." Ianto said "come on we better hurry up." breaking into a run, Eva followed in persuit.

* * *

One hour later the Doctor and Jack were back at the werehouse waiting for them to call. The Doctor was trying to reasure Jack about Ianto but it wasn't working. Jack had stopped his pacing when his phone began to ring, he quickly answered it, "Ianto?"

"No, it is Eva, just calling to give you the clear, but we have some people eho are very willing to let you help them, plus they really want to meet you and the Doctor and have a civil conversation without killing you." Eva said casually.

"Okay we are on are way," and with that Jack hung up and said "okay, just got off with Eva, she said the ciast i clear." He said to the Doctor who looked up from the floor who was sitting on the couch.

"Okay, lets go." He said standing up and walking into the TARDIS, Jack hurried after him wanting to see Ianto.

As soon as they got the their destination Jack practically flew out the door, the first person he saw was Ianto. Their eyes met, all Jack wanted to was grab Ianto beg for his forgiveness but he couldn't not yet due to people he didn't really know or didn't really like in the room.

Jack took his eyes off Ianto and looked around what seemed to be a massive werehouse with control systems on one side which seemed to be facing the centre. Then Jack noticed Johnson behind the control system talking to man whom he did not recconise. Jack saw behind the TARDIS a set of fire escape doors, leading down a corridor.

He then was brought out of his thoughts by Ianto, who walked up to him. Jack looked at his appearence, his jeans were splattered with blood, and a what was a very ugly bruise, that was fading. "Can we talk?" Ianto asked his voice quiet, nodding his behind Jack through the fire escape doors.

Jack just nodded and began to walk over to the doors and opended them. Ianto followed. They continued walking down the corridor untill Jack stopped, leant against the wall and slid down it, so he was sitting on the floor. Ianto did the same next to him.

"I'm sorry." Ianto began "I should trust the Doctor because I trust you and you have good judgement." He finished not looking at Jack.

"Why didn't you?" Jack asked looking at Ianto, giving know indignation that he forgave him.

Ianto sighed looking at Jack, "because he left you, when you told me that it was like having a family with them and then you told me he left you. I changed my opinion of him."

"I understand, I forgive you." Jack smiled taking Ianto's hand, who smiled back, "and just for the reccord I don't really trust your sister, not yet anyway."He added.

Ianto nodded, "yeah people find it hard to trust her, she doesn't really talk about herself that much, but you will get used. Well that is if she sticks around."

Jack was about to say something but the noise of the doors opening making them both look up, they saw Johnson walk through. Jack and Ianto stood up straight away, Ianto drawing his gun. "Haven't you done enough killing Jones." She said walking past them, pulling out a keycard.

Ianto reluctenly lowered his gun. "What are you doing?" Jack demanded, watching her walk up to a locked door and about to unlock it.

"Giving back your daughter and grandson, we don't really need them anymore and we didn't want to kill them either." She said looking over her shoulder at them and with that she opended the door and motioned them to come out the cell.

Alice came first, then Steven who was holding his mum's hand. When he saw Jack his face lit up, letting go of Alice's hand and ran over to Jack and hugged him. "Hey soldier." He said picking him and hugged him back for a moment and then put him back down. "Thank you." He said to Johnson, who nodded her your welcome.

Ianto looked at Alice, in his opinion she didn't really look like Jack that much. Although he was surprised when she didn't hug Jack, he did kind of save them. "Who are you?" Alice asked breaking Ianto's chain of thoughts.

"Ianto Jones." He said holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Alice Carter." She replied shaking Ianto's hand. "He necer mentioned you when he came round a few days ago, how do you know him?" She asked giving a glance at Jack then back to Ianto.

"I work for him and-" but Ianto was cut off by the doors opening and Eva stepping through. She spotted Ianto, Jack, Johnson and two other people whom she did not recconise.

Eva ran over too them and said "I have an idea on how to defeat the 456 but we have to do it now unless we all want to die."

Jack and Ianto looked at each other smiling "well what are we standing around here for?" Jack said running up the corridor and through the doors with all four behind him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**I will write another one next thursday, sorry for the wait on this one, I have been busy. **

**But i need help so if you want to send me msg with ideas for the next i will trie and put them in**

**also i want a character death here is the list i can't decide on**

**Eva**

**Alice**

**Steven**

**Gwen and Rhys, if one dies they both die. I have an idea on how they die if chosen**

**thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't**

**Chapter 8**

**I got rid of the old chapter 8, because I read it a few more times after I put it up and I thought it was crap. So this is the new chapter 8. This will be a long chapter because I want to finish day five and the start a sequel about Ianto and Eva. I will put a bit about them but not a lot. **

**Hope you enjoy this one, and also a thank you to Dragontrybe for giving me advise on this chapter.**

Five minutes later Jack, Ianto, Alice, Steven, the Doctor and Johnson were all standing by the control system waiting Eva to explain how they were going to destroy the 456. Soon Eva came wandering over with a man who looked like as if he was in his late forties early fifties.

"This is Mr Dekker, he is going to help us, and he has some experience with the 456. Would you like to explain how this will work?" Eva said smiling at him.

Mr Dekker nodded and began to speak "the 456 transmit with a certain frequency; I assume that you want to know why they want the children?" He waited for answer so he can continue speaking, all of them nodded. "Well they want them for their energy, that is how they survive, but if we transmit human energy it will kill them. It will be like giving chocolate to a dog, it kills them slowly." Mr Dekker finished explaining.

Jack spoke, "okay, why is children energy better than adult energy, surely it is stronger?"

"No." Eva answered, "Children are still developing, if they are still developing they can change the energy into something else and use for other stuff."

"Like what?" Alice asked joining the conversation.

Eve shrugged, "I don't know, and I don't think that is really important we now how to defeat them now."

"You said we need to use a human, if we do use a human with they die?" Johnson asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes." Mr Dekker replied simply. "But the question is who?"

All of them fell into silence trying to figure who they could use. Then the silence was broken by Johnson, "me, I will do it."

All of them looked at her in shock "why?" Jack asked, he was not disagreeing with her volunteering but he was curious of why she had made this decision.

"I tried to kill you all without looking at the real evidence; I deserve to die, but so does Ianto and Eva." Johnson explained.

Eva and Ianto grew pale at those last words, "what do you mean?" Jack asked, again curious to what she meant. They didn't deserve to die, Jack thought.

Johnson smiled when realising that he didn't have any clue about the siblings past, "they were assassins, well Eva still is, but I am not sure about Ianto. You should ask him."

"Ianto, what is she talking about?" He asked him hoping this wasn't true.

"Can you, me and Eva talk in private, I will tell you everything, but not here." Ianto said, hoping that Jack would listen and Eva would help him explain as well.

Jack only nodded, and then walked to the TARDIS. Ianto and Eva followed; they could feel all eyes on them. When they both entered the TARDIS the first thing that they had seen was Jack pacing up and down the centre of the TARDIS in anger, trying to figure out why they had lied to him.

"Well are you going to explain to me what she meant?" Jack yelled stopping and facing them. Ianto could see anger in his face and eyes, but also hurt in them.

"Jack, I am so sorry, if I told you, I could have put the whole team in danger, and if I told you about Eva she would be in danger." He explained pleadingly.

"You didn't have to tell the team, you could have told me, as your boss I had every right to know about everything." Jack yelled, not caring how scared Ianto was looking.

"If he told you the truth, he would have been killed. When assassins are being trained they are sworn to secrecy. The company know everything; he would have been killed if he told you anything." Eva yelled at Jack, trying to back up Ianto, hoping that it worked.

Jack sat down on the bench, trying to take in all this information in, "you both could be in danger now for telling me all this." He said quietly.

"No, six months ago Eva and I took down the company, made sure all the records were all destroyed." Ianto explained softly, glad that Jack had stooped yelling.

Eva glanced at Ianto and Jack, sensing that they needed to talk in private, "I will leave you guys to talk." Eva said before leaving the TARDIS and giving Ianto a reassuring smile.

It had been five minutes since Eva had left the ship, and Jack hadn't said a single word. "Jack please says something." Ianto pleaded, he couldn't stand the silence.

Jack looked up at him and asked, "Is this only thing you are keeping from me, are there any other secrets?"

"No." He replied simply.

Jack nodded, he stood up and walked over to Ianto, he took his hands in his and said, "Please do not lie to me ever again, me and you are going to spend eternity together and I don't want it to be based on lies."

Ianto smiled glad that Jack had forgiven him, "thank you, I promise I won't ever lie to ever again."

With that Jack had pulled him into a hug, and gently kissed him on the lips. When they pulled apart Jack said "I don't want to go back out there, I would rather have amazing make-up sex."

Ianto sighed "we can after we saved the world." He then pulled him into another kiss, deepening it this time.

Jack moaned into Ianto's lips, wanting to take this further but reluctantly pulled away, "come on let's go and save the world." With that he pulled him out of the TARDIS and back over to the group of people who contained Steven, Johnson, Eva, Mr Dekker, Alice and the Doctor. "Right when are we going to do this?" He said in a slight a cheery voice.

Mr Dekker looked at Johnson with a concerned look on his face "are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied nodding, "where do I need to go?" She asked, not sounding scared at all.

Eva answered by saying "over there in the centre, just stand there." Jonson nodded and moved over to the centre, walking to her death.

Eva then looked down at Steven and then said to Alice, "I don't think you want your son to see someone die, maybe you and Steven should go into the TARDIS."

Alice nodded agreeing with Eva, "come on Steven, let's go this way." She said taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

Once they were gone they all began to get things ready, Johnson stood in the middle of the room, Jack, Ianto, Eva, The Doctor and Mr Dekker stood behind the control system. Eva looked at Ianto then at Jack, she asked Ianto "so are you and Jack okay?"

Ianto looked at her, shocked at that she had asked about someone else's wellbeing, "not that it is any of your business Jack and I are fine." He replied looking at her.

She sighed "I meant, is he okay with you being an ex assassin?" Eva asked in a low voice so Jack didn't hear their conversation.

He looked at Jack with a worried look and said in a quiet voice "I think he is okay with it, but it will take time to adjust to it."

They stayed silent for a moment, thinking about their past and how many people they had killed, also how they had changed but they could both see in each other's eyes that they were still killers. Their moment was broken by Johnson shouting "hey, are you guys done talking? We need to save the world."

Both of them looked away from each other and nodded at Mr Dekker to send the Johnson energy to the 456. "Are you ready?" Mr Dekker asked, she just nodded in reply. "Okay, let's do this." He said more to himself than to anyone else. Mr Dekker began to press buttons and flick switches, Eva tried to help but he kept on batting her hand away in annoyance. He saw her as an assassin not a physicist. Then they all heard a low whistle which made them look at Johnson. Who was now beginning to convulse, soon blood was seeping from her ears and eyes. Her body was now unable to stand so she fell to hears, Johnson began to scream in agony. Soon she fell from her knees to lying face down on floor, stone cold dead.

They all stood there in silence unable to say anything until The Doctor broke the silence "is it done?" He asked Mr Dekker.

"Yes." He replied, not sure what else to say.

"What do we do now?" Ianto asked looking at Jack, who was just staring at Johnson's body.

He tore his gaze from the body to look at Ianto, "we need to contact the PM to call off the collection of the children, explain about destroying the 456, after that we need to get hold of Rhys and Gwen to see if they are okay." Jack answered, going into captain mode. Ianto nodded and walked over to one of the guards to see if he could use a phone.

"What do we do with the body?" Eva asked quietly to Jack.

"The guards will deal with her; give her a medal or something for her courage and saving the world." Jack muttered not really paying any attention.

She looked at Jack, knowing she wouldn't get anything much out of him she muttered something about helping Ianto and wondered off. Jack watched her walk over to Ianto, he thought that why her Ianto barely saw each other, and probably when they say goodbye it wouldn't be a brotherly sister goodbye, it would be more of an awkward one instead. Then he thought how much they were so unlike each other. His thoughts were broken by the Doctor "Jack, shouldn't you go and your daughter and grandson?"

Jack turned his head form Ianto and Eva to look at The Doctor, "yeah, I should go do that." He answered in whisper, and with that he went to go find his family.

Half an hour later, Ianto had managed to get hold of the PM and tell him that the 456 had been defeated; also he got hold of Gwen and Rhys see if they were okay. He found out that they were trying to save his family; Ianto thanked them, a lot. Soon Jack, Ianto, Alice, Steven, Doctor, and Eva were all back at Torchwood 1 base, they got they by using the TARDIS. Jack was watching Ianto and Eva who were sitting on the old, battered couch talking to each other. Jack was trying to hear what they were saying, but whenever he caught a few words it was in Russian, which was a pain for Jack because he didn't speak it.

They soon stopped talking to each other and Ianto left Eva on the couch and wondered over to Jack. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and Ianto did the same. Jack asked "what were you guys talking about?"

Ianto rested his chin on Jacks shoulder and replied, "Just catching up really, we didn't really get to talk earlier."

Jack began breaking their embrace, and pulled out a small black devise "this is a devise which the Doctor had just given me, if I press this button, it will rebuild Torchwood Hub, it will be back to its normal state, contain everything it had before the blast."

Ianto smiled "so what do we do after we rebuild the hub?"

"We need to hire a new medic, a new techie, at least two more field agents and carry on saving the world." Jack explained, knowing that he could now move on from Owens and Tosh's deaths.

Ianto nodded in agreement and said "well I have two agents in my mind, Eva and I."

"I'm not hiring Eva, I don't mind you as a field agent, you are fully trained, she is not, and I don't want to train an assassin and have to worry about Eva not killing anyone." Jack said sternly. He continued by saying "I need to take Alice and Steven home, send Eva home, then we can go back to Cardiff and rebuild the Hub." He instructed. Ianto reluctantly nodded.

One hour later Ianto, Jack and The Doctor were starting up the TARDIS ready to go home. Five minutes later they arrived near the bay. All of the walked out of the TARDIS and stood where Jack had left Martha and the Doctor went he was away the last. Jack pulled the devise out of his pocket; he had to get the Doctor to set it for him because he didn't really know how to use it.

"This devise will also wipe the whole world's memory of the past five days; they will start to wonder why the water tower is back to normal." The Doctor explained.

"So the whole population will know nothing about what happened?" Ianto asked.

"It is better that way." Jack said. "Well are we going to do this or what?" Jack asked.

"Wait, will we remember?" Ianto asked sounding worried.

"Yes." The Doctor replied simply before pressing the button. Then everything went white for a second and went back to normal as quickly as it went white. All them blinked a few times waiting for eyes to adjust to the light. They all smiled when they saw the water tower back to its normal state.

Jack took Ianto's hand and said "shall we go take a look?" Ianto nodded and let Jack drag him down the route to the tourist office. The Doctor followed them, wanting to see the Hub. When they all entered the Hub all of them gasped, amazed of how it looked exactly like how it was blown up. "Thank you." Jack said looking at the Doctor.

He nodded a 'you're welcome' the Doctor then said "as much as I want to look around the place I need to get going." Just before he was about to walk out the cog door he turned around and said "Gwen and Rhys won't remember the past week, no one will. Also when I brought Ianto back they maybe a possibility that you have a uterus, but know birth canal. If you are pregnant you can get a termination. If you do decide to have the baby you will have to have a c-section. Then again you may not be pregnant so when you get Torchwood up and running again I suggest you better get a medical doctor, maybe Martha Jones." He explained before leaving then gawping at what they just heard.

Jack said reassuringly to Ianto "he is probably joking and if you are pregnant he said we terminate it."

"Yeah sure" Said Ianto, not sounding too sure. Jack, sensing this wrapped his arms around Ianto's waste and placed a kiss on his forehead, thinking about the future and what would happen.

Finished

**Well this is the last chapter; I hope this was better than the last. There is going to be a sequel to this, it will contain a Eva and Ianto's past. Also you will see who is on the new team and if Ianto is pregnant.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**P.S I will be doing other short stories; it will have to no connections this story and others. **


End file.
